


The Orange Butterfly

by AshCashMustache



Series: Donatella Hamato [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Butterflies, Female Donnie, Fluff, Genderswap, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Leo is a good big brother, Mikey Just Want's His Big Sister To Be Happy, Minor Character Death, No Turtlecest (TMNT), Raph Is Too Just Grumpy, Sibling Love, Some angst, Turtle Tots (TMNT), yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: After playing with her brothers, Donatella comes face to face with a beautiful orange butterfly that landed next to the sewer vent. After days of constantly seeing it, tragedy hits when she's faced with her the first challenge that was out of her league, and it leaves her with a heavy impact. (Crappy summary's come with awesome stories.)





	The Orange Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my second part of my Donatella Hamato stories. This one actually holds a special place in my heart, i've been going through some things recently and my short interaction with an orange monarch butterfly made me really think about how short life is. So i wrote about it with Donnie as me. I don't want to spoil the story so i'll let you find out about it. Enjoy.

The sound of bristles scraping against concrete filled the sewer as Splinter swept up the garbage thrown into the sewer vent close to home. The sounds of his children giggling and running around a few feet away made the mutant rat smile as he hummed.

“Hey, does anyone wanna play buck buck?!”, Michelangelo asked his older siblings excitedly. Without answering Leonardo sighed and jumped up to smack the blue bucket hanging from the ceiling and immediately knelt down,

“Buck 1!”

Raphael groaned but jumped up from his older brothers back and smacked the red bucket.

“Buck 2!”, The two elder brothers stood crouched on the floor and after an awkward 10 seconds of waiting for buck 3, they looked over to where their little sister was. Donatella had her nose practically pressed into one of the books their Father found and seemed to be ignoring whatever her 3 brothers were doing.

“Donnie!”, Mikey whined at his big sister, causing the curly haired turtle to startle and look at them with wide eyes.

“Oh”, She said simply, seeing the position her big brothers were in and immediately set the book aside and jumped off both Raph and Leo’s back to smack the purple bucket.

“Buck 3!”

The youngest turtle grinned and ran at his older siblings crouched forms, ready to smack his orange bucket.

“Buck-WAH”, Mikey yelped as he tumbled over Donnie’s back causing the girl to roll with a yelp of her own.

“What are you doing Raph!?”, Leo asked while getting up with a glare. The second oldest shot up in the middle of Mikey’s turn, obviously causing the two youngest turtles to fall.

“Come on I can’t do it by myself. I need all four!”, Mikey complained with a whine while climbing off his sisters back. Donnie groaned and straightened out her glasses. She sighed as her brothers argued and looked over to her Father. The mutant rat was flipping through a book he found, causing Donatella to remember her own book she found about insects and skipped over to where the sewer vent was to retrieve it. She side stepped her angry big brother who tried to tackle her little one and bent to pick up her book from atop the wooden crate.

Hearing the sound of flapping the little turtle looked up curiously only to come face to face with a Monarch butterfly. The type of butterfly she recently read about. The insect was a beautiful orange and black, different compared to the meadow brown ones she was familiar with that sometimes fluttered pass the vent. The butterfly’s wings slowly opened and closed, and as if in a trance Donnie couldn’t look away at the beauty of the creature, and it felt as if it was staring back.

“Hey what are you looking at sis!?”, Mikey asked while scrambling up the crate. Donnie turned to her little brother and shushed him while helping him up. The youngest turtle happily latched himself to his sister’s side as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Look”, Donnie whispered to Mikey, not wanting the butterfly to be scared away. The baby blue eyed turtle looked curiously at the insect and grinned.

“Cool”, He said in a low voice. Well, as low as Mikey can get. Donatella felt another one of her brothers pressing against her small shell as he looked to see what Mikey and she were staring at.

“It’s just another dumb butterfly”, Raphael grunted over her shoulder. Frowning at his words, Donnie rolled her eyes and looked back to the butterfly that oddly hasn’t flown away.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t flown away yet”, Leo said from Mikey’s other side. For some reason Raph took that as an invitation and slammed the back of his hand onto the vent causing the insect to flee at the sound of rattling metal.

“Raph no!”, Donnie gasped and watched as the butterfly flew away. Shoving the goggles resting on her head over her eyes, the little turtle desperately tried to find any trace of the creature, but sadly it was gone.

“Raph why’d you have to do that!?”, Leo yelled at his brother with a glare that was immediately returned by the hot head.

“Well you were all staring at it as if it was the best thing in the world! It’s just a stupid butterfly!”

“That’s not a good excuse!”

“I don’t need one!”

“Enough!”, Both turtles stood straight hearing their Father scold them from where he was sweeping. Holding the book he found under his arm, the rat pointed in the direction of the lair with a stern look and told his children,

“Come, let us go home. There is something I must do.”

Raph and Leo gave each other a final glare before jumping off the crate. Leo helped his youngest brother down and did a double take at his baby sister. The curly haired turtle gazed disappointedly outside of the vent, as if hoping the butterfly would magically appear again.

“Donnie? Are you okay?”, Leonardo asked her in concern while stepping closer. Donatella sighed before turning and giving her big brother a small smile and a slight nod. Before she can climb off herself, Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the crate. The smaller turtle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tippy toes, nuzzling her face into her brother’s neck.

“Don’t worry little sister. I’m sure you’ll see one again”, He whispered, twirling one of her curls around his finger.

“Thanks Leo”, Donnie hummed before leaning back and pecking a kiss to his cheek before jogging after her other brothers and Father. Leo smiled and held a hand to his pink cheek and followed her.

When Donnie got closer to the others, Raph looked over to her sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry”, He muttered quickly looking forward. He jumped feeling a smaller hand grab his and looked down to meet his little sister’s big golden-brown eyes.

“It’s okay Raph. I’m sure I’ll see it again.”, She said with a smile. The corners of Raph’s lips tugged up a bit before looking forward again, but not before tightening his hold on Donnie’s hand.

After all, he wouldn’t want her to get lost.


End file.
